The Trial
by petraaaral
Summary: Petra Ral is wrongly accused of murder. Luckily she meets the right people to help her but she’ll discover that the situation is more complicated than predicted. Will Captain Levi be able to help her out and prove her innocence?
1. Beginnings

**Author's note : Returning back with one story that I will 100% finish this time. Updates will take place once a week. Everything in this story is made up. Reviews are very much welcomed.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

_Chapter 1 : Beginnings_

Rose City is busy this time of the year, as every other city actually during the holiday season. Ah, the holidays. What a special time to celebrate with your loved ones! The most awaited season for all. Except for Levi, of course. Ironic, since his birthday was also on Christmas. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance as his crew decorated the main hall. _Even the police station must feel the Christmas spirit_, they had said. As if the town decorations weren't enough. There wasn't a tree without lights, a street without at least one Santa Clause doll, and of course red and green everywhere. The best part of it all was that every shop made discounts. Now he could have his morning coffee and special brand of tea with half the price. What a win.

Levi watched with disinterest how Eld, his second in-command, was placing red ribbons on the sides of the stairs, while Isabel tried to put the star at the top of the huge ass tree. Hanji with Moblit by her side was putting on the lights outside. She made a mess out of everything while Moblit put them in place. Nifa was supervising. Typical. Funny, how Nifa was quiet and very conservative almost all the time except this season. She would turn on a full holiday mode, making sure everyone had Christmas mugs, the place was decorated to the tiniest of details. He wondered if every perimeter of her house was also decorated. He was sure it was. He continued observing poor Gunther obeying to her every command. He had spent half an hour carrying the half-sized reindeers for Nifa, while she thought of the perfect place to put them, but not quiet finding it until now.

"Hey Captain, we could use a hand ya'know?" He quickly averted his eyes from Nifa and Gunther to the new face that had entered the hallway. It was Farlan, of course. Who else was this laid-back when talking to him? Although he was well acquainted with most of his unit now, enough so that they invited him on game nights and such, noone was on that level of friendship as his good old pal, Farlan Church. They had grown up next to each other, being friends for as long as he can remember, and attending the police academy together. It's a wonder how Farlan put up with his temper for such a long time.

"I'm sure you got plenty don't worry."

He turned back on his heel and made his way to the office. He still had paperwork to do anyway. One would think that the amount of work would slow down during the festives but God were they wrong. He could even say that the load would double. While everybody was busy preapring and enjoying the holidays, criminals would lurk out in hopes of stealing houses and other valuable things. Good thing he wasn't placed in the robbery unit, so his involvement wasn't necessary. That, unfortunately, came to a stop last year. A psychopath deemed it worthy to _also_ kill the owner of the house he had stolen from, and because of it Erwin, head of the department, saw fit that this year the murder and robbery section worked together to ensure peace and tranquility. So here he was, stuffed in loads of work, without some quiet time to himself.

**——**

Erwin Smith was waiting patiently in his office for dedective Dot Pixis. A new case had occurred, something rather interesting. Something that had even captured the attention of the usually easy-going Pixis. With his almost retirement age, the old man rarely picked classified cases anymore. He had immediately called Erwin to know if he was up for it, which of course Erwin agreed to, as soon as he heard it was about corrupted upperclassmen in Sina. He couldn't wait to have his hands on the case, he had already in mind who to assign it to. A firm knock was heard on the door that made Erwin dazzle out of his thoughts. Surely it must be Pixis.

"Erwin, long time no see old friend. Since when did we last have a nice game of chess?" The older man asked through his thick moustache.

"I believe that was over a year ago." Erwin responded, getting up from his desk to shake Pixis' hand.

"I would like for us to catch up but unfortunately work does not wait."

"I understand. Please do proceed." He would be lying if he said he was not eager to find out everything. Pixis settled on one of the chairs, throwing a file on Erwin's desk before continuing.

"Petra Marie Ral, 22, recently arrested and about to be brought here. Does that ring a bell to you?" Erwin forrowed his brows, not quiet remembering where he had heard the name before and thus signaling Pixis to go on."I'll refresh your memory my friend. Peter Ral, once an excellent businessman and even part of the King's inner circle. He was discovered selling weapons to the underground thieves. He was convicted with treason and went to jail. He confessed that other important people were involved and he had some shocking declarations to make at court. Unfortunately he died two days before appearing in front of the judge. How he died? A heart attack they said. I would like to call it _murder_. This girl right here is his daughter."

"Has she been involved in her father's business?" Erwin asked curiously. If it was so, they could take a lot of information from her.

"That is the thing, her record is absolutely clean and from what I've gathered she didn't have the slightest clue of her father's dirty work when all was revealed. But two weeks ago she was found unconscious with a gun in her hand, near a dead body. Who did the dead body belong to? An underground thief who did business directly with her father. They labeled it revenge murder but when the girl was asked she was utterly surprised and kept repeating that she was not at fault. After her dad died, a close friend of his, Henry Bossard, took her in. They were questioned about any strange behavior that Petra Ral may have had during her stay at their house, and they said she was constantly talking about bringing justice for her father, declarations which she denied. Their son, Auruo Bossard, was the only one, who declared that he hadn't noticed any suspicious stuff from her."

"What are your thoughts on this?" Erwin asked carefully. He didn't want to come to any conclusions without looking at all the facts first.

"I believe the girl is being threatened. Our first mission will be getting her to tell us the truth, even if she tells us half of it, we only need to know enough to get her off the hook, then we can descover the rest. The girl must be on _our_ side if we want to solve this case."

"And everything must be done in complete secret right?"

Pixis nodded his head. "Even the walls have ears my friend."

**——**

"Levi, you grumpy old man, Erwin wants you to his office now!" Hanji claimed loudly. _Ugh_, the nerve of her. He got up before quickly making his was to Erwin. He opened the door to reveal Erwin behind his desk and Hanji. The blonde man having a creepy smile on his face. If that smile was of any indication, Erwin must have something up his sleeve. _Just great, _Levi thought, _more work in my hands._

"It's better if you sit guys, we're about to have a long talk." Erwin said, before lighting a cigarette.

After explaining everything to them and making it clear that the whole plan was to remain a _secret, _Erwin got on telling them their parts. He thought it best to not let any of their squads know the whole story but only partially telling them the truth, which was getting Petra Ral out of jail. The plan was to hire a good lawyer to proclaim that what she did had been on self defense so the judge would let her go temporarily. Levi would be in charge of questioning her while Hanji found a lawyer without raising suspicions. The next step would be protecting her and getting her to help them with what she knew.

Levi gritted his teeth. Unfortunately he had do deal again with this underground crap. Double work this Christmas too, he guessed. He just hoped the rich girl wouldn't be too much of a pest.

**——**

"Miss Ral, this is your cell for the time being. An officer will come get you later for your questioning."

"Can I make a call please?"

"Unfortunately no for the moment, I'm sorry." She nodded her head in understanding before resting her back against the wall. What the hell was happening with her life? How had she ended up here? One moment she had been happy, living her best life and the next minute every single thing came crashing down. Her father was a criminal, he died, she had been living with uncle Henry and when she opened her eyes again, she was closed in a cell, accused of something she definetely hadn't done. How she wished her mother was still alive to console her.

Most importantly why was everybody betraying her? First her dad and then uncle Henry turning her back on her, claiming she had had revenge thoughts. How could he? They were supposed to be family, not related by blood but hadn't they always said they saw her as their own daughter? Auruo was the only one who had stood by her side. She was scared. She would probably end up in jail for at least 10 years and even more. She would never get to finish college, never fulfill her dreams and would never enjoy the fresh air and blue skies. She was all alone. As these thoughts dwelled on her mind, her cheeks were soaked in tears.

Farlan took pity on the poor girl, huddled on the floor, crying to herself. He wondered how she had ended up here. She certainly didn't look like a criminal he would even go as far as to say she seemed like a rich girl. He remembered her request for a phone call, and thought that Levi wouldn't let him get away with it if he found out. He quietly got the keys to open the small cell.

"Still interested in that call?"


	2. Arayofhope

**A/N : Thanks to the people that liked and followed the story. Also thank you Pesesita08 for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

_Chapter 2 : A ray of hope _

Auruo had quickened his pace as soon as he got her call. It had been to weeks since Petra's case, two weeks since he had gotten to the conclusion that his parents were two scumbags who were accusing Petra of something she clearly had no part in. That is why he had moved out of the house and gotten a small apartment in Rose. Even a part time job as a waiter, while also continuing classes. When Petra informed him that she was in another police station about to be questioned again, he made his way to her, buying bacon hamburgeres, her favorites, to make sure she ate. His phone buzzed again, only for him to see his dad's message.

_"Son you better change your testimony on the case or else you will get in trouble."_

He deleted the message, before resuming on walking. _Tch, as if his father's empty threats affected him. _He didn't care if he lost everything, he didn't even care if his own life was at risk , he would do everything for the gingerhead girl, who had been his best friend since they were in kindergarten. How could he abandon her? He would _never_ do that. His phone started ringing again only this time it was his mother. He quickly got his phone card out, breaking it in two. He would have to buy a new number now.

**——**

Levi opened the door to the interrogation room only for it to reveal a small statured girl who was fiddling with her hands in her lap. He couldn't believe it. This was Petra Ral? She looked like a school girl not older than sixteen. Appearances were in fact deceiving, he guessed. Making his way to the other chair, the girl's head shot forward, her big hazel eyes containing a surprised and tired look. She had dark circles and her eyes were red. She must have been crying. Something burned in the pit of his stomach but he quickly dismissed the odd feeling.

"I'm Captain Levi Ackerman." He stated. "Let's start shall we?"

She nodded once, before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She noticed that the kind officer from earlier was at the corner of the room, looking at anywhere but her.

"Are you being threatened?" Levi immediately asked. Petra was shocked. How did he know? Was he perhaps one of them? Was he here to make sure she wouldn't spill the beans? Was he here to force her to admit the crime?

"N-no." She answered, hating how small her voice had become.

Levi sighed. "Listen _Petra_, we're to help you. It's simple. But we can't do that if you don't tell us whose threatening you. Do you really want to spend your life in jail over something you didn't?"

Petra was still debating with herself if this man was bluffing or if he was telling the truth. If it was the latter, she might finally have a chance to make things right. If he was not then everything would be over for her. She wouldn't dare think what would happen to her. Her life would end without even beginning. She was scared out of her mind. She shutted her eyes tightly, trying to focus on the conversation at hand.

Levi watched the frightened girl. He strangely felt some sort of sympathy for her. She hadn't asked for all of this but yet here she was. He softened his tone when speaking to her this time. "Listen, I'm not lying. We're really here to help. I know you have doubts but you just have to take the chance otherwise you'll never know."

At his words, Petra suddenly found determination and hope. By all means, she wasn't weak. "Yes. Yes, I was threatened."

**——**

If the situation wasn't grave, Auruo would've laughed. He hadn't ever seen a police station more decorated than this one. Not that he had seen many police stations to begin with. Squeezing the food bag tightly he looked for any officers to ask about Petra's whereabouts when someone came crushing down on him, almost making him fall.

"What are you doing?" He asked in irritation. If the food had fallen, Petra would have nothing to eat. He noticed a tall woman, with a high ponytail and round glasses.

"Sorry young man, didn't see you there." She responded before beginning to laugh loudly. _These police people are weirder than I thought_, Auruo guessed. Before the woman could walk out he decided to ask about Petra.

"M'am do you know where Petra Ral has been taken? She called me from this station and I was wondering if I could see her even if it's only for a couple a minutes."

"Are you Auruo Bossard?" Hanji asked. She had researched Petra Ral's case ever since Erwin had informed them and she had gathered quiet a lot of information even for Mr. Bossard.

How did this woman know his name? Was he being stalked? He should stop watching action packed movies. He nodded once to the still unknown woman. That's all Hanji needed, before grabbing his hand and dragging him along. She believed that Bossard might be of help too. As they were making their way towards the questioning room, the door clicked open to reveal Farlan and Levi with Petra walking closely behind. Auruo watched as Petra was a little _too_ close with the shorter man, her eyes never leaving his form as if she had known him for a long time. Something inside him clenched. Why was he feeling irritated at the sight before him? He was her best friend, for heaven's sake.

"Petra are you ok?" He asked. Levi eyed the new man warily before averting his gaze to Hanji in question.

Petra quickly turned to Auruo as soon she heard his voice. She was glad he was here. "I'm fine Auruo, you needn't worry." She tried to give him a sincere smile.

He smiled back before answering. "I bought you your favorite." He said, pointing his finger to the pack. But before Petra had anytime to respond Levi spoke.

"Visits aren't allowed." They weren't sure who to trust or not so he so no point in letting this man talk to Petra.

"This is Auruo Bossard Levi, _her_ friend." Hanji chimed in."She called him some time ago."

"We can trust him, he's been by my side since the beginning. He even went against his parents for me." Petra stated quietly while unconsciously putting a hang on Levi's shoulder. Levi considered her words for a moment before saying that they'll discuss this some time later. He needed to ask Erwin first. Hanji was smirking slightly at the way Levi had listened to the girl and how he hadn't backed off at her touch. _My, my this is getting even more interesting_, she thought.

"Farlan get Petra to her cell, I'm going to talk with Erwin."

"Wait! Can I at least give her lunch? She hasn't eaten in way too long." Auruo asked. He was sad that he wouldn't have the chance to talk a little with her. Levi nodded his head before leaving.

**——**

After discussing all the pros and cons with Erwin they decided to involve Bossard in their plans. Erwin had stated that since Petra believed he was loyal they could take a chance, but decided to assign someone to keep a close watch on him at all times. They also told Petra not to tell him the whole ordeal. They hadn't told her the whole either, leaving out the involvements of her father's partners. Petra would appear in front of the court in three days. The lawyer Hanji had found, would exclaim that all she did was in self defense and since there were no other witnesses or cameras around plus Auruo's declaration the judge may set Petra free temporarily until the second session. This would give them time, to see things through and to go on with their plans with Petra's assistence. Erwin also planned this stuff out in perfection.

In the course of three days they had all the time to gather information about the people involved in the case. And that's exactly what Levi was doing before being rudely interrupted by Farlan.

"Leviii they're placing someone else in Petra's cell." He said in a worried voice.

"So? I don't see a problem with it."

Farlan sighed, as if his point was obvious."B-but I suppose it is best if she's alone, we might never know. Like imagine if it's a spy to keep on eye on her ya know?"

"That's what the survey cameras are for dumbass. Now get the fuck out of my office can't you see I'm busy?" Levi answered, clearly irrated.

"Tch, _fine." _But before Farlan could turn around to leave, Levi suddenly remembered something.

"_Farlan, _help me with something will ya? Remember the Bossard guy Hanji brought? Well he said that Petra had called. Do you have any idea _how_ when calls weren't allowed on her case?"

Farlan knew damn well that Levi knew something but was still nervous. Sure outside of office Levi was his best friend, but here he was his superior and Farlan knew that Levi would make damn sure that who broke rules would pay. An angry Levi was a dangerous Levi. "That's a funny story actually ha, you see-

"Cut the bullshit for God's sake. I know it was your fault and I'm not letting you get away with it. You're cleaning the whole office when we leave. Is that _clear_ ?"

"Crystal cap'."


	3. Lettheplanbegin

_Chapter 3 : Let the plan begin!_

After being informed of the court date and the plan for her liberation, Petra had spent these two days, preparing with her lawyer and on the other hand preparing with Levi and Hanji in the interrogation room for the plan. She had observed and learned quickly every word and move she had to make. After all if they wanted to achieve their goal, the plan had to be carried precisely. She had met with Auruo too so that was a plus. In this place filled with unknown faces, it was good to see a familiar one. But she found her guardian, Farlan, quiet nice too. He was always friendly and kind towards her even chatting with her on some occasions. She was kinda sad that his shift ended at six though.

Petra had yet to get acostumed to Captain Levi and Hanji Zoe though. Their personalities couldn't be anymore different. Zoe was loud and obnoxious while the Captain was stoic and serious. He had a very short temper too. Everytime Zoe would say something loudly he would have an already prepared insult to throw at her. She felt awkward being caught in the middle of their arguments, where they'd go on like she wasn't even there. But she understood that they were good people, enough so that they were helping her. So here she was on one of their usual sessions.

"_Captain Shorty, _it's rude to interrupt your awesome fellow colleague you know?"

"I don't give a shit, Glasses!" He spat back furiously, obviously tired that this was taking more time than he intended. Everything was going perfectly fine when he was hearing Petra recite her part for the court tomorrow until Hanji had thought it wise to add more dramatic effects to her performance and suggested, no, _demanded _that they must get her a tears lotion so the judge would be moved. _Nonsense_. Now he had to deal with her constant whining.

On the other hand, Petra was standing nervously in her corner, having nothing to say except for watching awkwardly at the two people before her. What a crazy police station for sure, she thought. She cleared her throat trying to capture their attention.

"Miss Zoe I think it is best not using the tear lotion." She said before giving a warm smile to said woman. Even though she was nice and kind to her, Petra didn't like the idea of using the lotion much either.

"Ah Sweetness, if you say so than I can totally agree!" Hanji Zoe responded loudly before embracing the smaller girl in to hug."And just drop the Miss, call me Hanji!"

Levi rolled his nice eyes at the scene. Typical Hanji getting accostumed to every single person she stumbles upon. That's how they had became friends. He can still remember her crazy smile and noisy cheering when she found out they had been placed in the same station. _Fate!, _she had explained. "Don't want to interrupt your little chitchat but we have work."

Both women nodded at him.

**—— **

"Armin! Armin!... Armin, where are you man?" A 16-year-old green-eyed boy shouted.

"Wait! I just got dressed Eren. What is it?"

"You've got to see this. We finally got our hands on some good investigating case!" He announced excitedly. Armin sighed. Really they hadn't found anything worthwhile till know.

Eren Jeager and Armin Arlert are the bestest of friends. They started their sophomore year of high school this fall. Eren's father as well as Armin's grandpa were doctors. They had been working together for a long time and even though Armin lived in the other part of town with his parents, he frequently came to his grandpa on weekends. So practically they had known each other since kindergarten. When Armin's parents died in a car accident five years ago, he came to live with his grandfather and even enrolled to the same school as Eren. While Eren was more tough and dary, Armin was slightly afraid of getting in trouble and disobeying orders. But Eren pulled him in all kinds of mess though. Both loved mysteries and unsolved cases. Developing this passion since childhood, watching all movies of this genre, they creating their own investigation duo "EA", their intials, and took on researching unsolved stuff on the internet. Armin was the brains and hacked through computers and closed websites to find something. So far they hadn't got any luck except for small mysteries in their school, which were solved in a blink of an eye.

But today was their day. Eren had been mindlessly exploring through his Instagram page when a picture caught his eye. He had seen it a few years ago maybe because it looked quiet familiar. A girl with strawberry blond hair, styled in to a high ponytail, and dressed in a turtleneck navy blue dress. She was hugging tightly her father. Eren averted his eyes to the description below to find something.

"_Peter Ral's daughter, Petra Ral, is appearing in court for attempted murder tomorrow, with the Bossards testifying against her will she go to jail?" _

Jail? Why would a rich kid attempt murder? Eren quickly switched up to google, out of curiosity, to search for the news. He read all about the Ral family's demise and even saw Auruo Bossard defense of her. He clicked through the materials before catching a small comment on the side.

"See this Armin. Why would this guy defend her if she has done it? I mean wouldn't his word be as the same as his family? And look here an anonymous writer commented on this post saying Petra Ral has been set up."

"Are you sure? Let me see it." Armin was doubtful. It was not unheard of rich families doing dirty business. Plus Eren really tended to exaggerate things sometimes. Eren clicked through the page, his eyes double checking, only to not find what he was looking for. He sighed in disappointment.

"It was probably deleted Armin. I just saw it a couple of seconds ago."

"Let me check." Armin pressed a couple of buttons, skillfully navigating from one window to another before nodding his head in confirmation to Eren's previous statement."You seem to be right. I hacked into their page and the comment has been removed."

Eren's eyes shone with excitement. "Shall we investigate my friend?"

**——**

_Thursday morning, 8:45._

"Are you ready to go?" 

Petra nodded once to Farlan's question. She was dressed in a formal attire, with little makeup on her face and with nervousness gathering in the pit of her stomach. She watched as he gave her a sympathetic look, grabbing her hands gently, to place them in the handcuffs. He was to accompany her to the outside of the station where the police car waited for her arrival. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, she was feeling shaky. This was a very important moment for her. As she walked with Farlan she passed by Levi and Hanji, the latter giving her a thumbs up. Neither of them would attend her hearing. It would seem suspicious. She gazed briefly to the Captain's eyes clearly seeing the message his grey orbs were conveying. "_Good luck." _

She felt a ridiculous sense of confidence wash over her. Somehow she was comforted by his presence and she didn't know why. His calm and collected self made her feel secure. Gave her hope, as if she could do anything. She gave a smile their way before continuing on with Farlan. 

"PETRA! Uh- thank God I made it in time. Don't worry about okay? Everything's gonna be alright. I'll be right beside you." Auruo said in a rush. He was also formally dressed, as he was going to testify to the court too. It was so much like him to worry this much about her. 

"Yeah, I know. See you there." She said waving her hand at him before jumping in the backseat of the car.

"I hope everything goes according to plan." Hanji said, peeking through the second floor window. Levi sat at his desk, sipping his tea quietly.

"Since when hasn't any of Erwin's plans succeeded?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Never. The guy is a sheer genius. I wonder how much his IQ is."

**——**

_No, _she thought, _the press is here._ They added to her stress. She took a deep breath before jumping out of the car. She wasn't looking at the reporter neither at any of their cameras. She only gazed forward, maintaing a stoic expression. As she entered the grand doors she reminded herself that this wouldn't last. She had to be strong. 

The Judge seemed calm and cold. They had told her that he was very loyal to his profession. At least he wouldn't be bought she hoped. Her hands trembled but she tried to keep them in place. Taking deep breaths she focused on his words instead. She watched warily as the Bossards entered the courtroom, their testimonies completely false and untrue. She watched Auruo next. Surprisingly he looked at ease. Well, as at ease as you can be in a courtroom. She remembered the times were Auruo was too chicken to read his essay to the class or the day he broke her mother's favorite vase and didn't have the guts to say it was his fault. He had really changed and matured.

It was her time now. Her eyes shone with determination. "Your Honor, I don't plead guilty to the charges. I haven't committed murder sir. I have simply protected myself." She answered, making sure that her voice was confident and left no room for doubts. Her lawyer further proved her point in his lengthy speech in her defense. 

"Please stand." The Judge announced. "I have come to a verdict. Petra Marie Ral, accused of murdering Robert Jones, is declared free for lack of more evidence until further notice."

She couldn't believe her ears. She watched a guard coming to free her. She saw her lawyer smiling at her. As she walked out still in a daze, she squaked in surprise when Auruo came behind her to hug her, knocking the lights out of her in the process. 

"Calm down Auruo. I can't breathe!" She said, but was also hugging him back.

"Let's go their waiting for us." She whispered to him.


	4. Astartofnewfriendships

_Chapter 4 : A start of new friendships _

Before departing for the court, Captain Levi and Hanji had given Petra an address to where she and Auruo had to come if the trial went on smoothly. And thank God it did. She hadn't felt more relieved in her entire life. Quickly giving Auruo directions for where to turn, they found themselves in a small apartment block. They got on the elevator, stopping on the fourth floor. Ringing the bell, the door opened to reveal a very exciting looking Hanji.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU MADE IT SWEETNESS." She said and hugged her.

"Thank you Hanji."

"Come in both of you." Entering Petra so the pristine look of the apartment. Although the colors were mostly dull grey, white, blue, everything was modern and neatly situated. _Hanji_ _must really love this apartment since she keeps it so clean, _Petra thought.

As if reading her mind, Hanji turned to her and grinned. "This is Levi's apartment, I _never_ keep mine this clean."

"Yeah, you like drowning yourself in germs Hanji." A voice answered. She looked up to see Levi, dressed casually. She noticed he was quiet handsome. How come she hadn't seen that before? She quickly shook her thoughts out of the head. She shouldn't be thinking about him anyway. Levi montioned for them to follow. He lead them to the living room. A familiar face was in there too.

"Hey! I'm really happy for you." Farlan said. She nodded, giving him her best smile. She was happy that she was meeting them again. She and Auruo sat next to Farlan while Levi and Hanji sat in another couch.

"We're waiting for Erwin." Levi informed them.

"In the meantime let us properly introduce ourselves again." Hanji said. Petra was glad that she had filled the awkward silence that was getting through them while Levi couldn't be more annoyed. "I'm Hanji Zoe, 28, a police as you know. Um... I'm the best gal you'll ever meet!" She finished off her presentation. All of them laughed except for Levi. Petra was liking this new breath of fresh air, it made her feel more normal.

"I'll go next. I'm Petra Ral. I'm 21 and studying to become an architect. I'm not that really out-going but I really enjoy the company of friends." She had been quite shy when she was a child, always hiding behind her father's leg when they introduced her to new people. She had even cried on her first day of elementary. But thankfully, over the years, she had become a little bit more confident in herself. "Auruo you go next." She urged her friend, knowing well that he hadn't been introduced to the other before.

He gave a look to her before starting. "I'm Auruo Bossard, also 22. I'm majoring in economics and I've known Petra since childhood. Glad to meet you guys." He said laughing nervously.

"I'm Farlan Church, quiet a charmer as you may know, I'm 27." Everybody laughed again at the charmer part and Hanji grabbed everyone's attention again.

"Levi your turn now."

He glared at her. "No."

"Aw, you're spoiling the fun. Anyway I'll introduce ya to 'em. This _little one_ righ here,-she made sure to put emphasis on the "little one" part and Levi began throwing daggers at her.- is Levi Ackerman, same age as me. A big jerk _and _a clean freak. That's why this place is so freaking clean." Farlan snickered quietly while Petra and Auruo didn't dare to laugh at him.

Before Hanji could go on and on on her rumbling again the doorbell rang. A couple of seconds later Erwin showed up. He shook hands with both Petra and Auruo before taking a sip.

"Since we're all here let's begin." He exclaimed.

"Before that I would like to say something." Petra started."Thank you, all of you, for what you did for me. I can never repay you enough. I will always be grateful.

"YOU ARE A BUNDLE OF JOY!" Hanji declared, while smiling at her.

"You are very welcome Petra." Erwin finished off." Now the first part of our plan is completed. Due to the secrecy of this mission I cannot tell you all of it. All I ask is for you to trust me. Petra, he said,gazing towards her, you have been set up, this is pretty clear. Our next step is to find out who. Now that you free I'm sure they will contact you again. When they do, we'll be here to collect any information necessary. In the meantime you are staying here with Levi." The last statement earned surprised looks from everyone.

"_With me?"_

Erwin nodded. "She is the safest near you. We don't know what they'll do, they may try to kidnap her, set her up again so you are the most capable to protect her. Auruo do you keep contact with your parents?"

"Not anymore sir." Auruo answered truthfully.

"I have a request for you. If you can, you have to go to your house again to search for anything that might came in handy like in your father's computer or something."

"I know my house very well, I'm sure I can seek in in the night without anyone noticing."

"That is great but you have to wait for my confirmation to proceed. They may be expecting a move from us so they should be on alert. We'll strike when they'll have their guard down." Erwin said once again. "I think it is best we have a team of trusted men with us so that we can work on plan faster. Levi I'm selecting Gunther and Eld from your team **(A/N: I didn't say Farlan's name since he is already there.) **and Nifa and Moblit from your team Hanji."

Both police officers nodded in confirmation to Erwin and the latter resumed his word again. "You two, he said tittling his head in Petra and Auruo's direction., will meet the rest tomorrow."

**——**

Nile Dok was pacing back in forth in his office, clearly agnry and frustrated by the situation at hand.

"What the fuck is your son doing Henry? You said everything was under control!" He shouted at the man before him.

"I don't know what got into his head. Maybe you should've staged the murder better!"

"What don't you say that to him in person huh? He'll be here in a few minutes anyway."

"Listen the three of us have to fix this. We'll find a way."

**——**

"Eren it's been _days_ and we haven't found anything." Armin sighed, closing his locker in the process. He and Eren were walking to their next class.

"An investigator never gives up my friend. Besides I've got a plan." Eren said in a voice full of confidence.

"What plan?" Armin asked curiously.

"Shhh! I'll tell ya later, we never know who might listen!" Armin rolled his eyes. Typical Eren, always getting more into the role than he should. Armin thought this would be like most of their cases. They would find some small evidence only to discover that there was nothing hidden behind it. The comment might have been deleted by mistake. But anyways he would follow his friend through this one.

**——**

Two weeks. Two weeks since she had been freed and was living with Levi. For the most part things had been quiet. First it was awkward as Petra didn't know how to act around him. She had offered to help him with the house chores, which he declined at first but after some persuading had agreed on. He wasn't much talktive either but Petra always tried to make small conversations with him.

She finished scrubbing the top counter of the kitchen and headed to make dinner in time for Levi to be home from work. Always having maids making dinner at her own house, few were the occasions in which she had cooked. But fortunately she has some skills up her sleeves. She opted for something simple, spaghetti with tomato sauce. She was about to set the water boiling when she heard her phone ringtone.

_Caller ID : Auruo_

"Hey Auruo."

_"Hi Pet, whatcha doin'?"_

"Cooking dinner you?"

_"Why?"_

"What do you mean why? 'Cause we have to eat duh." Auruo could be really dense sometimes.

_"I mean I didn't know you cooked for him. I just thought you guys ate separately or something I mean he's not that friendly. Anyways wanna go out for coffee tomorrow? I know it gets boring staying always at home."_

"I'd really like that but I have to ask Levi first you know for security reasons."

_"Sure thing. Be careful not to poison him with your food! Bye."_

"As if! Bye."

"Who was it?" A voice asked. She turned around surprised to see Levi. She did not hear the door being opened. She smiled up at him.

"Auruo. Sorry I haven't made dinner yet."

"It's okay. I got off early." He said , making his way to help her out. The both of them started preparing dinner than making the table. As they ate Petra decided to ask him about Auruo's proposal.

"Can I go out with Auruo tomorrow?"

"You have to be accompanied by one of us though."

"Can you?" He was taken aback by her question but didn't show it though. He didn't think he would be her first choice. Maybe she would have suggested Farlan or Hanji.

"I can't I've got tons of paperwork tomorrow." Which was true. He saw her disappointed face and spoke again. "Maybe Hanji can. She would love to."

Her face lit up again. "Great idea! I'll ask her thanks. How was your day?"

"Busy."

"So it is true that there is more work during the holiday season. By the way do you get any day off?"

"I'm not on patrol so on Christmas I have work until the afternoon and a day off at New Year's."

"Oh that's better than without nothing I guess. Maybe we can celebrate together." She didn't know from where that had come out. She spoke without thinking. In her head she thought it would be nice and all to get together with the others and celebrate. Maybe he would celebrate with his girlfriend or family. God, she was such an idiot. Her cheeks were already red."I-I meant if y-you don't have anything else to do. You know call Hanji and the others and stuff. Probably a bad idea. Forget that I said it." She finished lamely, laughing nervously at him.

Meanwhile Levi didn't know how to respond. This girl, whom he had only known for two weeks, was casually suggesting to celebrate Christmas together. She really got too close with people she knew he noted. Strangely enough he didn't mind. And before he could hold back the words he responded. "We can. Besides you can't go out unprotected anyways." He tried to reason. Petra only nodded, afraid that she would sutter again if she spoke and also silently praying that he couldn't notice the faint blush on her cheeks.

**Author's note : Sorry for the late update but I was ill this week and didn't have the time to update. I'm trying to write a slow burn kind of relationship so that neither of the characters, especially Levi, won't seem too OOC. I'm also changing the fic's name to "Trial" because it seems more fitting. Next chapter will be updated on Thursday as usual. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed.**


	5. Agifttohardtofind

_Chapter 5 : A gift too hard to find_

"So you're organizing a party?" Hanji asked, highly suspicious about Levi's statement.

"I'm not. Petra is." He answered nonchalantly.

"And you let her?"

"I'm an ass but not _that_ much of an ass Hanji."

"Oh okay." Hanji had thought that she'd never seen the day when Levi would willingly accept a party until today that is. She still had a fresh memory of last year's surprise birthday party they threw for him and he's annoyed expression. He was grateful that they would do something for him of course but he hated partys. She left, making a mental note to tell Moblit and Nifa since it was obvious that Levi would have already told Farlan, Erd and Gunther.

"Hey Levi I just wanted to ask are we exchanging gifts at the party? So I can prepare you know." Farlan came barging in. Farlan had always liked parties, he wasn't a sucker for them but he tried to enjoy them as much as he could. That is why he had taken Petra's invitation very seriously. He even bought a pair of new clothes for that matter.

"How should I know? Go call her."

Petra told everyone that they were to give gifts to each other if they wanted. She had bought earlier some Christmas decorations since Levi didn't have any except for the tree. **(A/N : Levi doesn't like much holidays but he doesn't hate them either so I thought it would be nice to have him have at least the Christmas tree at his apartment.) **Back at her own house, she and her family liked to celebrate Christmas a lot. They would buy presents for each other, decorate the house, make a big Christmas Eve's dinner inviting Auruo's family as well. How she missed those years.

She had called Auruo to help her with Christmas shopping. Luckily Levi had allowed her to go alone with Auruo without some sort of protection since the mall was a crowded place and noone would dare to hurt or kidnap her. However when she was done Eld would pick her up. Petra was really glad for this as she didn't want the others to see what she would be getting them.

She and Auruo skipped through the many stores trying to find the perfect present for each of them. Since during this short period of time they had somehow gotten to know the team, not very well but well enough. For example for Gunther, who was a very reserved person, she had opted for green aromatic candles, having heard from Hanji that he loved them and even kept some on his desk back at the station. Auruo and Petra had a chat with Hanji previously, asking her about the others likes and dislikes so they could find a suitable gift. They had managed to gather enough information for all of them except Levi. Hanji had stated that he was a difficult man to please and very picky but would be thankful for whatever they got him even if he used it or not.

But Petra wanted to get him something that he would like. Something that he would use. Something that maybe would remind him of her. But why did she want him to think of her? She didn't know the answer to that yet.

"Hanji, Gunther, Nifa, Moblit..." Auruo trailed off, as he read the names from his list marking them with a check sign. He was counting who they hadn't gotten a gift yet and two names remained from the list. Erwin and Levi. "I still have to get a gift for Erwin and Levi. You Pet?"

Petra got out her own list to check the names. "Levi and Farlan." She answered him.

"Farlan's an easy one. But oh boy what will we get for Levi?"

"Yeah you're right. We've really got our hands full." She said with a sigh.

**——**

_6:00._ It was already dark as it was winter and even after three and a half hours in the shopping center Petra hadn't found anything for Levi, while Auruo had found his about 20 minutes ago. Auruo had suggested entering to a new store which was opened recently. Petra's phone rang, signaling her that the shopping time was probably over.

"Hello Eld. Yeah we're almost finished just give me ten more minutes please." She pleaded and mouthed a 'thank you' when he said yes. They entered the store and Petra was eyeing the clothes. She was searching carefully with Auruo by her side, occasionally giving her opinions.Her hazelnut orbs closed in defeat at not having found the perfect present for Levi.

**——**

"You're late." Levi stated when she entered the door.

"Yeah sorry we finally managed to get gifts for everyone." She pointed a finger at the bags in her hand and walked forward towards her room. She changed clothes and went to the kitchen only to find that Levi had already prepared dinner. She sat in the chair next to him, digging in her plate immediately after saying thank you to him. She was so hungry because all of the shopping had taken a great time and they didn't have any left to eat.

"Are you free tomorrow?" She suddenly asked. "Because I've still got to buy Auruo a present as well as wrapping paper?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

He shrugged before answering her. "Okay."

Her face broke into a smile. "Have you bought gifts yet?" He shook his head at her. "Really? But there isn't anytime left. Maybe I can help you tomorrow?" She kindly offered him.

"No thanks." He said. She nodded at him, trying to hide her obvious disappointment and opting instead to play with the french fries at her plate. Maybe someone else had offered to help him? Maybe she was late? But again why would he want her help instead of one of his friends. Her brows forrowed in thought.

"Oi." She snapped back to reality at his words.

"Huh?"

"I asked what hour are we going shopping?"

"Oh, how about 10? It's less crowded in the morning what do you think?"

"Fine by me."

**——**

Petra had gotten up early and had taken a shower. She was looking at her closet, figuring out what to wear. She decided on a pair of jeans, a grey sweatshirt and black knee-length boots. The temperature had dropped drastically in the last few days, even hitting below zero. There had been some snow but since five days ago it hadn't snowed again but the cold remained. She zipped her jacked and put on her hat and gloves.

She and Levi decided to have a coffee first and then proceed on shopping. They sat at a small caffee not to far from the mall. Petra saw the menu and couldn't resist the delicious look of the deep-fried oreos.

"May I have your order please?" A girl with two black ponytails and a red waitress dress asked. She was eyeing Levi weirdly.

"Black tea." He said shortly.

"Okay." She said and winked at him in a flirtatious way. Her red lipstick shining brightly in the rays of sunshine. Petra felt an urge to snap at the waitress. How shameless of her to flirt so freely! Petra's sudden dislike of the woman intensified when she gave another smile at Levi's eyes. "And you miss?" She asked even though she wasn't looking at Petra's direction, only at Levi.

"A latte caffee and a portion of deep-fried oreos." Petra said, noticing the irritation in her own voice.

"Sure." The girl said, throwing one last glance at Levi.

"Deep fried oreos in the morning really?" Levi asked. He didn't know anyone who would eat such things for breakfast.

"I have a sweet tooth." Petra admitted sheepishly. She thought for a moment before asking him. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"The woman flirting with you." She said, trying to sound not too interested.

"I don't really care. Nor do I respond to her futile advances." His response relieved her somehow.

After finishing up they went straight to the shopping center. She guided Levi to a sports shop. Auruo loved football and was a big fan of the Barcelona team. As a child he had their posters splattered all over his room which he still had to this day, only that he kept in his drawer now. He watched every match, followed every news about them and had their football uniform with his own name. That is why Petra got him a football with their football club emblem. He would love it.

Next they went to pick a wrapping paper. Petra was undecided between the green one and the red one until Levi shoved them both to her hands telling her that she could wrapp some with green and some with red. Since they didn't have enough food and other essential stuff in the house they headed to the supermarket. They got all they needed and went to the queue. When they were getting their things in the plastic bags Petra accidentally dropped the shampoo bottle. She was kneeling to catch it when Levi grabbed her hand and caught it instead. She muttered a 'thanks' to him.

"My my such an adorable couple." An eldery woman behind them said. Levi's eyes widened slightly while Petra laughed awkwardly and blushed madly. She politely corrected the old woman and left with Levi but the butterflies in her stomach didn't leave until the end of the way home however.


	6. ChristmasEve

_Chapter 6 : Christmas Eve_

_24th of December._ Petra was thrilled. She had gotten up early and by the time lunch had arrived she had already decorated the living room. Thankfully Levi's apartment was quiet big so all the decorations fit in so well. She wanted to do everything in advance so as to have the last hours before the party started to herself. So here she was standing in the mirror spending half an hour on the black eyeliner. She was never really big on makeup. In highschool she never wore any except for maybe a little bit of mascara. On party or important occasions it was always her friends that did her make-up. Now at 22 she still opted for minimal make-up, not getting out of her comfort zone and still only using mascara and a light lipstick. Since this was a party she decided to step up the game a little bit and do a full make-up.

Did she want to maybe get someone's attention? To impress someone? Maybe. She still didn't know exactly how she felt for Levi, but decided for the time being to act how her mind wanted her and to discover the rest with time. She wanted to impress him but not go totally out of her way for him. Why? Because it wasn't the right time yet.

Trying to make the eyeliner as the girl in the video tutorial her mind drifted back to her conversation with Hanji that morning. The brown-haired woman had told her it was also Levi's birthday on the 25th. She had said that she had forgotten to tell but they were going to prepare him a small cake. Of course Petra had agreed immediately but her mind still dwelled on the event. Levi had never once mentioned his birthday to her and it bothered her to think that he may not want her to know. He wasn't a big fan of birthdays Hanji had told her that but her mind was still having second thoughts about the situation. Overreacting was a big trait of hers.

Shooking her head, she began drawing the eyeliner again finally getting it right before moving on to put on lipstick. The dress she had chosen was an off-shoulder one with a bright red color which she had bought for her birthday but didn't have the chance to wear it. It stopped mid-thigh and hung tightly around her form. She had done her hair in waves and wore some circled earrings that matched the dress. The look was completed with black ankle boots. She gave herself one last look before moving to the living room.

Levi was already there dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves. At the sight of him a small blush creeped up at her cheeks. _Damn, he looks hot. _What Petra was not aware of though, was the fact that Levi was thinking the same thing about her too but he could hide it well. Maybe only Farlan would have noticed the faint red color in his ears or the slightly wide eyes. But he wasn't here.

Both of them were somewhat struck and didn't know what to say. Petra was searching for any random thing in her mind to clear up the awkward air. But she didn't have time to say anything as the bell door rang, indicating that the others had arrived.

**——**

Hanji had came later than the others, hiding Levi's birthday cake behind her back so as to be sure he would not see. As planned Petra opened the door and quickly helped Hanji to sneakily put the cake in the kitchen. Everyone else had arrived, gifts in their hands and wearing their best clothes. Nifa was wearing a V-neck black dress and had her hair curled in the ends, while Hanji, always known for not liking dresses, was wearing an emerald jumpsuit. Most of the men were clothed in white or black shirts with the exception of Erwin, who was dressed more formally than anyone, wearing a tuxedo.

They had grabbed a glass of wine in hand, Erwin,Gunther and Nifa chatting away in the couches while Auruo listened carefully, Moblin and Hanji by the food and Erd and Levi having a smoke in the balcony. Auruo turned his gaze towards, getting up to stand near her.

"Hey, you're looking good." He said, smirking at his best friend.

"What do you mean? I always good." She protested, punching his upper arm playfully. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

He raised his eyebrow at her and she shot him a questioning looking. "Oh nothing I just thought for a moment you wanted to spent some time with the knight in shining armor over there." He said teasingly, looking back on forth to Petra and the place where Levi was, Erd having gone inside a couple a minutes ago. Petra rolled her eyes, the last few days Auruo had nicknamed Levi "Knight in Shining Armor" and it had stuck since then. She flared up in anger and embarrassment, and threw him a glare. "Whatever." But Auruo didn't catch neither her glare nor her angry tone, he observed her face, as red as a tomato. As red as the day when they were sixteen and she had confessed to him she had a crush on the school's heartthrob. He watched her retreating back, wondering if it was possible for her to love the brooding captain. He continued to stare at her, seeing her nearing Levi and touching his arm gently to grab his attention, a smile on her face as always, fooling everyone that she was acting casually but no, not him. He knew instantly by the way her fingers were holding the wine glass to tightly or the way she pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear from time to time, he knew she nervous. The kind of nervous you get when you're talking to someone you have feelings for.

And despite of all the signs he was seeing, he still thought it impossible to be true. It is denial, he knows. Denial who comes from the heart of someone who's loved her for years but couldn't find the right time to express his feelings. So he just shooks his head because this isn't the first time. Because this is like all the other times, like when Petra was having butterflies for the guy next door or when she was attempting to catch the attention of a college senior who played basketball. And just like that she had forgotten about them in a mere weeks or in a few months. And this would be like the other times, he convinced himself.

**——**

As time flew buy the clock striked midnight and Petra was rushing to the living room, cake in hand as Hanji closed the lights for atmosphere. Levi was confused as hell but his confusion quickly turned to surprise when Hanji switched on the lights again and everybody was singing him happy birthday. Hanji had the courtesy to step forward, dirtying Levi's face with cake cream and laughing maniacally. Petra offered him a tissue, and everybody went on to congratulate him.

Soon everybody were seated in a circle on the floor, exchanging gifts. They all laughed when Hanj presented Moblit with a "how to beat stress" guide and Levi with an Asshole Jar. It was Petra's turn to give Levi a present, silently hoping that he would like it. She pushed the gift wrapped in red paper forward, and looking anywhere but at him. He opened it slowly, coming face to face with the new teaset he has been wanting.

"How did yo-"

"I saw you eyeing it when we were shopping." She said quietly, and he almost didn't hear it.

"Thanks."

"Ah _Sugar Queen, _ you really are a sweetheart. Levi's lucky to live with you." Hanji intervened. She seemed to have a thing for giving everyone a nickname.

It was almost 3 o'clock when everyone left and she helped Levi put the things in their places and decided to do the dishes and clean the rest of the living tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed now." She exclaimed, getting so close to him, their faces almost touching. She gathered up the courage before giving him a kiss on the cheek."Happy Birthday Levi." And with that she left quickly for her room, not even daring glacing back to see his dumbfounded expression.

**A/N : I'm afraid the regular once a week updates will not be happening until the end of my school year because I'm loaded in homework and don't have time to do much else. But I will update twice a week maybe? I don't know, but the story WILL continue for sure. In the upcoming chapters I will advance more with the plot of the story. Did anyone notice the ATLA reference? **

**Thank you for following, liking and reviewing the story.**


	7. Auruo’ssuccess

**A/N : I had half of this chapter already written in advance and I got the chance to write the rest of it these last two days. As I already said in the last chapter I will be continuing with the development of the story, so this chapter might seem a little boring and short but I promise you the next chapters will be VERY eventful. After reading Pesesita08 review, which I'm really thankful for, I decided to add a fluffy Rivetra moment at the end of the chapter so Pesesita08 I hope you like it. I promise you'll be seeing more and more interections between them in the upcoming chapters.**

**Please leave a review if you have questions, like the story or if you're critic about something! **

_Chapter 7 : Auruo's success _

It was almost dusk, the front of the big villa quiet and peacefull with noone around. Auruo's parent had gone on a business trip in Sina and noone was in the house except for the maids and butlers.

"Hey Jack, thanks for letting me in man!" Auruo said, giving the shorter male a grateful smile. He had talked with him in advance, making up an excuse that he needed to get some stuff from his room without telling his parents and Jack, one of the servants he was most close with, had offered to help. He waited until Jack left and then went upstairs.

Auruo searched through his father's office's drawers trying to maybe find a link or connection to Petra's father or Petra herself. He looked for everywhere until he came upon the only one drawer, under the desk, that was locked. Knowing his father, he probably kept the key with him at all times, but since he wasn't getting any younger he kept another key just in case. Auruo's mission now, was finding out where the spare key was. He gave up finding it in the office and headed for his parents' room. Without even bothering to search it as a whole he went straight for the wardrobe, where somewhere between the many clothes of his mother were, a small casaphort was. It was the place where his father kept his most important things but unfortunately he didn't know the code. That didn't mean that he wouldn't try the various combinations his mind came up with though. He typed through different numbers from his father's birthday to his own, but only found the right one after his seventh attempt when he typed the date when their own company was found.

Quickly grabbing the keys, he went straight to the drawer under the desk. He found some documents and a USB, he gave them a once over, coming across his own father's name and that of Petra's father. He saw a familiar name too, his father's business partner, Nile Dok.

Auruo took all of them and printed them in the printer that was atop the desk. He downloaded the files in the USB in to his own laptop and fled the mansion.

**——**

"I looked through the documents Auruo gave me and I must say I'm not that surprised Pixis. They were signed contracts between notorious underground criminals and only three names : Henry Bossard, Peter Ral and Nile Dok. Weapon deliveries mostly."

"So who were these thieves?"

"Most documents hold the name of Kenny Ackerman. _He_ is who we should go after I think. After all, we have information only about him."

"How did you manage do get your hands on information about Kenny the Ripper?"

"Oh I don't. But Levi probably does. Kenny was his mentor after all."

"Interesting really."

**——**

"Uh Eren? I don't think this is a good idea." Armin stated, worriedly fidgeting with his hands.

"What? Why?" Eren asked, completely oblivious to Armin's fear.

"Eren we're stalking a _police officer_ for Pete's sake! This is a crime! If we get caught they'll lock us up."

"Relax for once will ya? We won't get caught." Eren's _great plan_ had been finding the last police station Petra Ral had been to and find the officer in charge of her. From then on they would follow him around until they found something.

This was not good. Not at all. Not in Armin's book at least. But they had gone too far to back down now. Taking a deep breath, he walked behind Eren, taking the next turn and finding themselves in an apartment block.

"Armin quick! He's going to the third floor. We're taking the stairs and arrive faster then him!" They watched the policeman moving to his own flat and being greeted by none other than Petra Ral. "I told you we would find something Armin! I told you!"

"Eren keep quiet! They might hear."

"There is definetely something fishy here. Why would she be in a policeman's house? Unless she may be hiding from someone."

"Eren we can think this at home. Let's go."

**——**

_Fuck. _ This underground shit again. What is it with trouble always finding him? Now that Kenny was also involved it would be twice as difficult. That son of a bitch would certainly not give up information that easily. And especially to him, who had left the dirty business a long time ago. As if that wasn't enough, the first days of January were cold as hell,which meant their little trip to the underground will make their asses freeze.

"You'll be staying with Hanji on Wednesday. I have to go somewhere." He told Petra later that day.

"Does it have anything to do with the documents Auruo found?"

"So Auruo told you, huh? I'm going to meet up with someone who might have more information." He told her, not bothering to keep it a secret since she already knew about the documents.

Petra paused for a moment before raising her head, her hazel eyes clashing with Levi's grey ones. "I want to come too."

"No." He answered, more harshly than he intended. There was no way he was gonna let her go to the Underground City.

"But-"

"There's no "buts" you're _not _coming and that's final."

"I _will_ come Levi. This matter concerns me more than anyone and I have the right to at least be there. Who knows maybe I'll be of help."

He highly doubted that anything Petra knew could come in handy with Kenny but he could see she was deadset on coming. He sighed."Alright but I warned you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best!" She said, making a little victory jump and for a second forgetting about everything and jumping to hug him. The unfamiliar but not the unpleasant feeling that filled his being reduced him at a lost for words, hesitantly raising his arms to hug her back. But before his fingers touched the fabrick of her shirt she pulled away, seemingly to have remembered who she was in front of.

"S-sorry I got excited."

And he lost his chance to say something again when Petra hurriedly left.


End file.
